The Darkness Of Fire
by Lilrebelgirl
Summary: Harry's 6th year involves mysterious new order members, more occulemency, and questions involving The Boy Who Lives past that Harry would prefer to keep buried. PG13 ootp spoilers


**Disclaimer: See no evil, read no evil, write no evil, know no evil. Don't sue, it's not mine. **

**Author's Note: It's my first story so be easy. And unless you want to be my beta (which I would totally appreciate) don't bug me about spelling or grammar, I do the best I can. I don't appreciate flame but helpful criticism is always appreciated. Just remember, this is my story. If you want to use something, go ahead, just remember to give me a heads up and some credit. **

**The Darkness Of Fire**

**Summer Showers**

_Drip...Drip...Drip... _

It was the first summer shower of the season. A near 16 year old boy...man...sat on his desk watching the little rivulets stream down his window. Harry Potter wondered vaguely if his guard was down there watching him through the window. Analyzing him. Seeing how well he was handling the events of this past year.

Harry understood why they were so worried. Fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was his worst one yet. There was Umbridge and Occulemency lessons. His lifetime quidditch band. Being ignored all year by Dumbledore, and Harry's disastrous relationship with Cho. Not to mention having the Daily Prophet take potshots at him weekly.

Lightning flashed in the distanced as Harry tried to work through everything that had occurred this past year. His mind felt sluggish, as if he were trying to fly through a thick fog. His thoughts started to turn to Sirius and the last time he saw him. _Don't go there Harry, just don't go there._

Harry sighed as thunder rumbled in the distance. Even after everything that had happened to him. All the anguish and pain, and death and frustration. Nothing prepared him for what happened at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. After receiving a disturbing vision during his OWL exams, Harry and a group of DA members rushed off to the Department of Mysteries to try and save Sirius. Only to find out when he got there that the vision was false and Voldemort was waiting for him. _I was tricked. I played right into His hands and Sirius died because of it, _Harry thought. The guilt was unbearable and Harry finally understood why so much was kept from him. _They do it because they can't predict what my next move will be. The Order doesn't trust me to not do something rash and stupid. _And it _was_ stupid. He not only endangered himself and his friends at the Department Of Mysteries, but the entire Order when they had to go and rescue them.

Thinking back, Harry knew there wasn't exactly many options. He didn't know Voldemort had sent him a false vision. He had no way of knowing that Snape had understood his coded message, or that he even cared enough to act on it. Harry was unaware of the 2 way mirror, and who knew that house elves could lie? So he had a 'saving people thing', he knew that. And he also knew that if he got another vision which he couldn't verify, that he might just do the same thing. Harry wouldn't let anyone die because he was too scared to act on unconfirmed data.

"Boy!" his aunt shrieked. _Great, _Harry thought, _Now I have to deal with them. _Harry glanced at his clock and saw that it was a little past 3:00.

"Boy!!!" Petunia screamed again.

Harry smiled grimly. The Order's warning at the platform hadn't seemed to help much. His aunt still made him do stuff, and though she was a bit hesitant, she acted as snobbish as ever. Vernon actually seemed worse. Recently, he was being especially viscous to the boy. Harry thought that though he was probable terrified, Vernon was trying to prove he wasn't going to let any _freaks_ control his household. And as for Dudley, the whale just plain avoided him.

Harry glanced at his calender on his way downstairs. He'd been in this prison for 2 weeks now and by the looks of his aunt's face as Harry made his way downstairs, it wasn't likely to get any better.

_**LilReb**_

_**-Hey, I swear the next chapters aren't going to be anywhere as near as short as this one. This was just my start off.-**_


End file.
